


Tortuous

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortuous

Alastair looks like Mary, sometimes.

It's so easy, when she's got him naked and chained, her cunt around his cock, to just...forget. Lose himself in the tight wet slide as she rides him. Let himself believe that the chains are cuffs she'd acquired somehow, that the whip marks the length of his back are the scratches from her nails.

Alastair watches him with Mary, sometimes.

He fucks her slow and gentle, like it's the first time, like it's the last. She whispers strategy and tactics in his ear and they both pray Alastair hears only sweet nothings.


End file.
